


let me do this

by AlexiaBlackbriar13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 7x18 Spec, Gen, Mild Angst, Minor Injuries, Treating injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/pseuds/AlexiaBlackbriar13
Summary: 7x18 Spec. Mia arrives back injured from a mission and Felicity patches her up.





	let me do this

**Author's Note:**

> i had to write this quickly, im sorry

“Where is she?! Where - Dinah, get out of my way, if you don’t let me see my daughter in the next three seconds you will sincerely regret it. MIA?!”

“I’m over here, Mom.” Mia blinked up at her mother through her bleary, concussion-fuzzed vision, her head spinning. It was only due to William’s presence by her side, supporting her as she sat on top of the counter and allowed Connor to hold gauze to her head wound, that she didn’t topple over. “I’m okay.”

Felicity swallowed heavily. Taking hold of Mia’s hands, which were resting limply on her thighs, she turned them over to reveal blood-caked fingernails and bruised knuckles. “You are not okay,” she whispered, her voice hoarse with concern.

Her hand replaced Connor’s, holding the gauze firmly to Mia’s forehead. Her frown of worry only deepened when Mia flinched, the graze stinging due to the antiseptic.

"Mom, stop."

"Let me do this."

"It's fine, Connor can -"

"Mia." Felicity met her eyes, insistent. "Let me do this."

She conceded. "Fine."

Felicity worked quietly for a couple of minutes, waiting for the flow of blood from the cut in Mia's forehead to slow enough that she could risk changing out the gauze. Eventually, however, she broke her silence to say, “You should have waited for back up.”

“I had it handled.”

“Obviously not,” Felicity snapped in response instantly. Mia shot her an annoyed look before glancing away, biting her tongue to stop herself from responding rudely. “Connor and Roy were five minutes out, if you’d waited -”

“There wasn’t time to wait,” Mia cut her off. Raising a shaking hand, she pushed her mother’s arm away from her. Felicity stared down at the wad of blood-soaked gauze in her hand and released a strange whimper of a sound. “I don’t need or want a lecture right now.”

“You should have listened to me. I told you it was too dangerous -”

Mia scoffed, beginning to shift on top of the counter, wanting nothing more than to retreat to her little hide-out and fall into bed for a couple of hours. “- And I’m not this naive innocent child anymore you can shield from the world! I’m an adult and I can do whatever the hell I want. This is not a team you are the leader of and I can make my own decisions.”

At the harshness of her tone, Felicity took a step back, regarding her from a foot away for a moment. William and Connor, sensing the rising tension in the room, muttered that they needed to go and de-brief the rest of the time, and departed hastily from the room. Mia was ashamed and a little confused to see tears welling in her mother’s eyes.

There was a haunted, defeated expression on Felicity’s face as she whispered dejectedly, “I know you are an adult and can make your own decisions, but you are still my daughter. I’m still going to love you and worry about you. I’m still going panic over you getting hurt.” She lowered her gaze to the floor, taking a shuddering breath. “Mia, I’ve already lost your father... I won't survive losing you too.”

Pain lanced through Mia’s heart. “I’m sorry.”

Felicity shook her head. “Just please don’t give me anything to be sorry about,” she said quietly.

Mia began shifting on top of the counter, wanting nothing more than to retreat to her little hide-out and fall into bed for a couple of hours. She swayed as soon as she got to her feet, however, and Felicity had to sit her back down again. The room swam around her, making her groan pitifully. She hated concussions and how weak and dizzy they made her feel. She didn’t release she’d leaned forward to rest her head against her mother’s shoulder until she felt Felicity’s fingers delicately sweeping her hair back from where it was covering her face.

When Mia tried to deflect Felicity’s attempt at examining her head wound, her mother took hold of her wrists and told her firmly, “You need to get this treated.” As Mia sat as still as she possibly could with her pounding headache, Felicity gathered up a fresh piece of gauze with some antiseptic. “This is probably going to sting.”

It didn’t sting, it burned. Mia cringed back with a sharp, drawn-out, “OWWWW.” Felicity quirked an eyebrow at her, and in response, Mia gave her the patented kicked puppy dog look. “That hurts.”

“You’re definitely your father’s daughter,” Felicity chuckled. The wound apparently wasn’t bad enough to need stitches; while holding the gauze in place securely with one hand, Mia’s mother rummaged through their shoddy first aid kid in search of butterfly strips with the other. “You know, I used to patch up your dad’s wounds when he came home from patrol injured.”

Mia tilted her head curiously. She’d been told stories about Oliver Queen’s glory days as the Green Arrow, of course, but they’d just been that - stories. They seemed much more real now that she was working with a team as vigilantes as a sort of vigilante herself. “Really?”

“Oh yeah. He’s a danger magnet. Always ended up with some scrape or bruise.” Felicity’s lips ticked up into a wistful smile. “John used to think he did it on purpose - arrive back at the bunker every night with the smallest of injuries so I could spend twenty minutes fussing over him. He would never admit it, but he really enjoys the attention.”

It made Mia laugh to think that her dad, a fearsome vigilante of the night, would come back from missions to save Star City just wanting to be doted upon by her mom. Kicking her legs back and forth, she commented thoughtfully, “I suppose getting hurt is a big part of being a vigilante.”

Felicity smiled softly. “It’s a big part of being a self-sacrificing hero, that's for sure.” It took her less than five minutes to apply the butterfly strips and apply a dressing; of course, if what she had said about always treating Oliver’s wounds was true, she was pretty experienced and skilled at that sort of thing. “Your concussion is most likely a mild one - well, we’ll have to hope that it is, because we don’t exactly have access to an MRI machine - so we’ll get you some painkillers. Your brother will be bunking with you as well tonight to keep an eye on you and make sure you don’t deteriorate.” 

“Mom, I don’t need to be babysat,” she complained. “I’m not a little girl anymore - I’m not even a teenager anymore. I’m twenty.”

“You’ll always be my little girl,” Felicity said, her voice stern but her smile warm and amused. Cupping Mia’s cheeks, she dropped a fond kiss to her forehead, much to her mortification and secret delight. “No matter how old you get, you’re always going to be my baby.”

“I’m so glad we’re alone right now.”

“Why? Am I embarrassing you?” her mother teased her.

“Okay, I’m out.” Mia hopped off the counter. She was much steadier on her feet this time, although Felicity still caught her elbow just in case. “Thank you for the patch up. Mother-daughter serious talks I can do, but… I’m awful with this mushy, witty quip stuff. You and William can share that, but I want no part of it.”

Felicity’s eyes twinkled. “I love you too.”


End file.
